


Welcome to Jurassic World...

by ElementalMystery



Series: Camp Cretaceous - After Disaster [2]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some people just need some love, Um so I started this before Season 2, Vaginal Fingering, so I guess that makes it canon divergent from the end of S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalMystery/pseuds/ElementalMystery
Summary: When the kids are left on the island, they need to survive. The only way to do that is to be resourceful and use their wits. Of course, there'll always be time for somefun timesalong the way, right?Smut warning. Started before S2 came out so I guess this makes it divergent from Canon.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn
Series: Camp Cretaceous - After Disaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049483
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Welcome to Jurassic World...

Darius wrapped one arm around her waist, as they stood side by side. The others stood there in awe.  
“So, you and Brooklynn are together?”  
“Yes, Kenji,” Brook said, pretending to be annoyed. “In our time together, we realised some things…”  
“Uh, I hate to be a party crasher, but we need to find safe shelter and find Ben, ASAP. I’m injured and we don’t have anything on us to help, so we should prioritise getting back towards the main park,” Yaz said, pointing towards the wrecked towers in the distance.  
“But… Am I just being silly or is that where those dinos are too?” Sammy said.  
Darius nodded. “Yep. Luckily, if we can find somewhere suitable, we should be okay. The island has tons of spare food and it has infrastructure. The park runs on wind and solar power, it treats seawater for drinking and there are plenty of buildings to set up camp in. The buildings themselves are earthquake proof so most dinos can’t break in. So, ideally, we could use a hotel as a base as we would have much of what we need readily available.”  
“It’s good you know all this, we’d be dead otherwise…” Sammy chuckled. 

The group hitched a ride on the monorail and were back at the hotel complex by noon. They were towards the edge of the park, by a lake and not too far from a storage facility. The group split up: Kenji and Darius went to find some basic supplies, whilst the girls looked for a nice hotel, since Sammy was tired and Yaz was injured.  
“Ah...it’s so good to sit down...my legs were killing me,” Sammy groaned, slumping into her seat. The girls were sitting in the shattered lobby of some expensive hotel, waiting for the boys to return. An hour or two later, with the sun going down, the pair came waltzing through the hotel doors, hands full of boxes.  
Darius set the cargo down. “Right, so…we have some food and water, some first aid stuff—”  
“—a few radios, flashlights and we even found a flare gun,” Kenji said, making finger-guns at the ceiling.  
“Only three shots, though, so we’ll have to make them count. We don’t have any weapons, then, so we’ll have to be smart to avoid danger,” Brooklynn thought aloud. “Let’s make ourselves comfortable…”  
She turned on her heel and led the group up the stairs. After heading to the top floor, they spread out and selected a room each. The top floor was made up of a large space which was essentially a lounge, with tables, a bar, sofas and large windows overlooking the park. On two adjacent edges, there were rooms opening out onto the lounge. Brooklynn and Darius picked rooms near each other by the end. Kenji was a few rooms across from Darius, with Yaz and Sammy at the other end of the row. Brook started cataloguing their supplies, as Kenji was busy running around the hotel to see what there was to do. Kenji then flung himself onto a couch, whilst Darius headed to the bar to make some food. After successfully cooking and eating some pasta, the teens headed to their rooms. It was about 21:00, but they were all ready for sleep at that point. 

Brooklynn lay in her bed, wearing her underwear, as they didn’t have pyjamas. She remembered how she felt when she was with Darius in the cave. He’d been warm, soft and surprisingly cuddly, but he’d also made her feel comfortable and safe.  
“Ugh,” she whispered to herself, “if only I could…spend the night with him again. Heh...”  
She tossed away the sheets, sprung out of bed and pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head. It just came further than her panties, dangerously short. She slipped out of her room, her bare feet practically silent, and tried the handle on his door. It was locked, so she re-thought. She padded over to the bar, searching through the drawers until she found a staff keycard. Unlocking his door, she went in.  
“Darius…” she whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“I never thought I’d say this, but, I need you so bad.”  
“I’m so honoured… Wait, how did you get in?”  
“I found the master key.”  
“Nice. It might be neglecting a little too much privacy but I’m sure you’re not gonna be a creep...”  
“Hey! Then again, I do have a habit of sneaking around. A girl gets inquisitive, y’know?”

Brook slipped into Darius’s bed, immediately hit by the warmth. She lay against his chest, taking in his presence. He explored her waist with one hand, her hip with another, appreciating every swell of her curves. She just let him touch her, enjoying the feeling of being adored.  
One thing she’d learned was that she hated how shallow things could get. She’d spend most of her time acting a part and as a result she had come to appreciate authenticity in things. So naturally she valued it when Darius gave her the real, deep, meaningful affection she was lacking.  
Kissing his lips, she dug a hand into his hair. Darius drew his lips away from hers, to her surprise, and began planting soft pecks along her neck.  
He decided it was time to start the real fun. Slipping his first hand under her t-shirt, tenderly stroking her breast, he inched his second down her stomach. It slid into her panties. Softly parting her folds, he massaged circles into her lower lips, excruciatingly soft and denying her the pressure she wanted so badly. He felt her writhe underneath him as he tickled her nipple, the pleasure being so sharp but so unsatisfyingly light.  
“Harder…” she moaned. “I— I need pressure…friction.”  
“You know I can’t do that,” he smirked.  
“Why? Seriously, I—”  
“—you came for pleasure, right? It only makes sense if I maximise it, I can’t let you go early.”  
“This is torture, though…”  
Darius chuckled. “I’ll go a little faster. But only a little.”  
He threatened to run his finger over her clit, but he pulled back the moment he touched it. He was earning himself some frustrated moans, so he knew that it was working. When he finally let her have it where she wanted it, she could barely suppress the urge to groan for all the world to hear.  
Darius took his free hand and tossed it into her bubblegum hair, undoing the hairband.  
“You look hot like this,” he teased, kissing her lips quickly before getting to work. Pulling her t-shirt up, his mouth quickly began to explore her tits in a hazy fever. His teeth skimmed her nipple, making her whimper all over again. Compounded by the fact that his finger was now circling around her clit, just touching the edges but always delivering that sharp overstimulation, her hips rolled into his palm. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, her enticing pussy slick. She was surprised when two of his fingers thrust into her pussy, delving deep and giving her the deep pressure she was longing for. Knowing what she’d do, he coordinated his movements. He grazed her nipple, stroked her clit and curled his fingers in just the right way to send a wave of pleasure over her. He was right: she wouldn’t last long at this rate.  
Brook felt Darius cup her tit in his free hand, gently feeling it, before massaging it. The effect was almost instant. Darius grinned at her.  
“Don’t be alarmed,” he warned as he removed his fingers from her. The lack of stimulation hit her, but she felt him sliding his spare hand into her pussy. Coating his fingers in her juice, he began to ease them into her asshole, relaxing the tight crevice. Just when she thought it couldn’t feel any better, she was greeted by the deep throbbing sensation of his fingers up her ass. He returned his main hand to her pussy and alternated thrusts, all the while giving her clit some attention with his thumb. 

She felt a thundering of pleasure in half a second and she knew she couldn’t keep going. With a quiet yell, she came, her pussy and ass contracting and her mouth gasping for breath. Darius grinned, slipping his fingers out of her, and laid back.  
“This could be fun, you know. Being stranded with you doesn’t sound as bad.”  
“Uh, ‘Welcome to Jurassic World’,” she smirked. “The land of having fun and being eaten.”  
Helping Brook back into her clothes, he found a towel and went for a quick shower before heading to sleep. Brooklynn crept back to her room, knackered. She collapsed onto her bed and stayed there for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t make it clear, but I am not promising regular updates. I will try to write whenever I have inspiration, but this isn’t a full time project or anything. I’m a human so of course I get tired, burnt out, distracted, busy and disheartened just as easily as anyone else. So the story will mostly be a collection of snapshot scenes, separate events that happen one after each other, but no real underlying plot. I’ll try to make each chapter at least a little steamy.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> \- ElMy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided how long I want this to go for, so I set the scene to be more long term even if I don't get around to writing a longer fic.  
> Please leave some feedback, I appreciate it. Also, tell me your opinion on whether I should write this longer or keep it short. 
> 
> \- ElMy


End file.
